Dog Company
Dog Company plays both competitively and informally. The current leader is Total World Domination. Their primary means of communication is Skype. "Cry 'Havoc!', and let slip the dogs of war" Intro Dog Company DogCo was founded on 3rd August 2014 by Robert the Brute(Bane). For external reasons Robert was unable to continue. On 12th August 2014 Count Myfingers became leader. Count had previously served as a Moderator with The Black Jacks. Count conducted a successful recruitment drive bringing in many experience players and some promising new comers. After two months Count decided the alliance was should select a new leader and after a consultation process Count was delighted to appoint the highly experienced Total-World-Domination (who had previously served as leader of Silver Naval Academy and Proelium Pro Gloria) as leader. Pabloes Sanchez reined as leader for a short period then passed the leader role back to Total-World-Domination in June 2015. Currently the management has been reduced as Pabloes Sanchez dissolved the hierarchy. He intended to redo the hierarchy at a later date to give positions to more active or worthy players. However, real life interfered and Pabloes Sanchez retired from S1914. Total-World-Domination has reformed the hierarchy but a smaller one from last rein due to less activity. About All members are required to obey the Code of Conduct. The membership includes experienced players and newer players. All players have opportunities to train and learn together. The First Team squad for any one competition or match will be selected from the best players available from the entire membership. Code of Conduct All members must act in a decent and respectful manner. Skype is mandatory, Rules for Internal and Representative Matches # No use of Gold Mark # No inactivity or going inactive unless you are in a truly hopeless situation or valid real life reason # No Exploits - including fast disembarking, teleporting, flower bouquet landings/splitting on landing, no splitting against bombers, HC build queue exploit (factories must start on day change from day 7 to day 8) # Tombola (The wheel) is not to be used, either paid or through the free spin # Any additional rules applying to a particular game - Stated on the game page and/or the DE by a moderator # No backstabbing. You may not break or end an alliance or NAP unless terms allowing this were agreed when the alliance or NAP was formed (E.g. 48 hours notice or lasts until day 20) # No forming large alliances. For non-team games a guildeline of upto 3 countries per alliance with a strict maximum of 5. External Games The leader selects teams for such matches based on ability and the activity that can be committed at the time. Dog Co play challenge matches and Supremacy League Matches. Internal Games Members play a variety of internal games for fun, training and selection. There are usually a number of internal games running concurrently. Divisions Currently Dog Company has both a Supremacy 1914 Division and a Call of War Division. Hierarchy The current Hierarchy as of June 2015, is; Leader , Deputy Leader and Match Team Leader. The Match Team Leader handles only match related duties while Leader and Deputy Leader are managerial role. The previous hierarchy from highest to lowest: Leader, Deputy Leader(s), Moderators, and Members. The Deputy Leaders differ from Moderators in the sense they are allowed to remove members. Moderators served mainly as advisers and could make internal games and alliance matches. Roster Leader * Total-World-Domination Deputy Leader(s) * Armatus Match Team Leader * Kagirus Members * To be updated Category:Alliances